Annoying Lord Voldemort
by riddikulusmuggle08
Summary: A ditzy young witch wants to risk her life to prove that Voldemort's got a good side somewhere in him. She negotiates with him by saying that she will do anything for him and help him if he allows her to stay at the Riddle House.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night… Just kidding. Actually, it was a very clear night and it wasn't really dark because the town was still awake with people coming home late from their under-paid jobs, others finishing their family dinners, and some settling down in the family room unwinding while watching the evening news. The story of the week being the mysterious, unexplained events happening lately. It was about the death of a small family in town, strangely relating to the strange death of the quiet Riddles two years before. Both led in unexplained guesses of murder. Unexplained because the families in both incidents showed no sign of murder at all. And yet, there they were; the small family, probably wanting to spend the evening talking about their days and then they're dead. Some people blame it on some form of witchcraft. Then some people claimed that they saw lights on at the Riddle House. Some say it is haunted by the previous owner, Tom Riddle. Tom was always one to keep to himself after he left his wife, whom he had thought to have been a witch who had cast a spell on him to love her. Regardless, someone or something was in that house.

That's where I come in. Me; a girl from the same town of Little Hangleton where the two strange and mysterious murders took place. Well, strange for the people of the town at least. For me, not so much. Why? Because I'm a witch. Yes, a witch, and I go to a school called Hogwarts. And I just happen to know more about the quiet Riddles than anyone in Little Hangleton. A secret. I know a secret about Tom Riddle and his wife that he had left. They had a son; a son who became the most fearful, the most crude, and the most dreaded wizard of all time… Voldemort; the most feared name in the wizarding world.

That's who I think murdered the two families. Him and his death-eaters. But I'm not afraid of him… Okay, maybe I am a little, but this is my story about how I faced that fear. I faced this fear because I thought maybe, just maybe, Voldemort could have some good in him. I know, "wishful thinking" but you never know.

So here starts my story… On the night after the second murder…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, the day after the second death, I knew something was wrong. I knew that only advanced magic could kill people without leaving evidence of murder. The killing curse, 'Avada Kadavra' was the only spell that could do that, and only advanced wizards could use a dark spell like that.

I knew that going to the Riddle House was complete suicide on my part, but why not just risk it? If I have to die sometime, why not die before my life even really starts? And who knows, I might be lucky and be like the famous 'Harry Potter'. I'll be the famous 'girl-who-lived'. It's got a nice ring to it.

So I walked down the deserted street to the darker side of Little Hangleton toward the mysterious Riddle House. It was getting darker as I walked away from the once again lit and awake town. The house was fifty feet away and a single light shown through a window on the second floor. The light looked as if it was coming from a fireplace and there was also a shadow that looked like a chair facing the source of the light.

"Okay, here I go…" I said encouragingly to myself. As I walked closer to the house, my smile started to fade and turn into a worried look.

I made it to the run-down porch to the door that led to my answers. The air seemed to tense around me and sent shivers down my spine. It was either now or never. My terrified brain said never but the curiosity of my mind said now.

There was no going back now. My hand reached the door and knocked. No answer. I regretted to follow my Pandora trait of curiosity, but you only live once. So I kept trying; I knocked again harder and louder than before. I waited and strained my ears to listen inside. I might have been mistaken, but I could have sworn I heard a faint hiss on the other side of the door.

The door then opened slightly.

"Hello?"

I tiptoed into the dark and empty entrance hall as quietly as I could.

The hall had a grand staircase that was split like a horseshoe and a glass chandelier full of dusty cobwebs hung above it. In the middle of the floor looked something like an engraved 'R'. I looked up toward the top of the staircase and saw a faint light coming from one of the hallways upstairs.

I looked around for any movement then went for it. I ran, still tiptoed, toward the dusty stairs and quietly started upward. Trying my hardest not to make a sound, I made it to the balcony that overlooked the big entrance hall. I could hardly see anything through the darkness. The only thing that I was fixed on was the light down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I started toward the light, I heard talking. It sounded as though the voice was weak and hoarse. I didn't get to make out much of what was being said, but caught something about a worm tail and helping Snape. I know Snape is a teacher at Hogwarts who teaches potions, but how can a worm's tail help him? I didn't even know worms had tails, but I guess their whole body could be a tail. I made it to the door when the voice stopped talking.

I tried to look in, but the door wasn't open enough. Suddenly, the door creaked open and I slid back against the wall out of the way. The weak voice that I had heard spoke again.

"I know you're there. Come in."

My heart sank.

"Are you afraid?" The voice asked. I was reluctant to answer, but my mouth couldn't stop itself.

"Kind of, but I feel that I can overcome that." I said softly.

"Overcome what?"

"Fear of you."

"Come in. Why do you insist on bothering me?"

What was wrong? I came this far and what am I doing? I'm standing against a wall talking to the most feared wizard of all time. But, this isn't right. Why hasn't he ordered me killed? Why is he offering me to come in? Could my theory be correct? Could he really have some good in him? Finally, after my mind raced through unanswerable questions, I answered…

"I don't insist on bothering you. I wouldn't even try to attempt it. I just wanted to prove my theory and help you." I said half panting.

"Help me?"

"Uh, yeah…" I hesitated. "Yeah, help… Do you need help?" I thought about the question I just asked. Help? What if he says that he does need my help and then wants me to kill people or something evil like that? But, maybe if I 'help' him, it could help me find the good in him.

There was a short silence before he spoke again.

"Let me see you." He said in his weak voice.

Still I felt hesitant about it and continued to stay still.


End file.
